seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Eternal Storm Part XI
The town of Merceaux watches in shock as the building suddenly explodes. Ripley turns and walks away, looking as though he was taking a stroll. Ripley: Now, would anyone else like to do the honor of answering my question? The citizens remain silent, still refusing to give up their rebelliousness. The tension begins to feel suffocating. Ripley: So you choose not to answer? I'm sorry, but I was really asking a trick question. Will the people who personally know Issac D. Tremau, Drew Grenza, and Hugeo come forward? A few people, all adults except for one young boy, are pushed forward by Marines. Silas, feeling the stare of everyone's eyes on him, also steps forward. However, Ripley stops him. Ripley: I like to assume the benefit of the doubt. To me, all Marines are strict followers of justice unless proven otherwise. You had nothing to do with this, correct? Silas: Y-yes sir. Ripley then turns to face the others. Ripley: I've done my research, and I know you all are connected in some way to either Drew Grenza or Hugeo. Is that right? Man: Y-yes, we're friends of Hugeo's family! Ripley: Now, given your close connection to Hugeo, I'm sure you have an inkling of what he did the day he turned pirate? Woman: N-no! We were shocked when we found out he left, we didn't even see him that day! Ripley: Unsatisfactory. I trust that you three will give better answers. Ripley turns toward a man, a woman, and the young boy. They are Drew's father, mother, and brother. Father: I assure you, Commodore, we have no knowledge of Drew's whereabouts. We trust our children to make their own decisions. Boy: Get away, Marine man! Stop ruining our lives! The boy kicks Ripley's leg, but he ignores it and leans down at him, putting his hand in the boy's hair. Ripley: I'll look forward to you enlisting in the Marines. Boy: Get away from me! I'll never be a Marine! They horrible! Father: That's right. You've overstayed your welcome here. Citizens: DOWN WITH THE MARINES! DOWN WITH THE MARINES! Ripley gets a very grim expression on his face. Ripley: All right. I gave you the chance to let me get my job done easier, but three strikes and...you're out. Ripley holds his palm out and a bright blue flame comes out of it. The citizens begin panicking when they see the flame, but the Marines keep them from running. Ripley: Marines! Round up the citizens and BURN THIS TRAITOROUS HELLHOLE TO THE GROUND! His palm still emitting flame, Ripley sticks it to a nearby building. Soon, it's alight, and over time more and more of the buildings are set on fire. The citizens are running in panic, but the Marines are prepared for them and more and more citizens are subdued. The end has come for Merceaux. And that is where the Hugrema Pirates stand now. Drew: So almost everyone was taken away or killed...did you see my family anywhere? Tom: They were standing in front of Ripley when the assault began. There's a good chance they were the first ones captured. Drew: Oh man... ???: But what are you gonna do with this information, anyways? Issac: Well, now that we know where everyone went...we gotta rescue them, right? To make it up to them. Tom: What?? No one who invades Capman Peak survives! Issac: So a 0% chance of success? Sounds good enough for me! The survivors look at him, shocked. Drew: Regardless of the odds, my family and townsfolk are suffering because of us! We just can't let that stand! Tom: All right...we all wish you good luck. Issac: Your city will be back and better before you know it! And so, Issac, Drew, and Hugeo returned to their ship, on a warpath. Sailing into the Eternal Storm is the worst experience of every pirate's life, but a much bigger storm is to happen once these pirates invade Capman Peak... Category:Eternal Storm Arc